


Space Isn't the Only Frontier

by notyourstrawberrymilk



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Everything is consensual, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Homophobia, I love Hoshi so she gets a part, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Talking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, but its brief, lots of talking, matchmaker Hoshi, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourstrawberrymilk/pseuds/notyourstrawberrymilk
Summary: Trip was never very good at reading instructions. Jonathan should know this.Or maybe that's what Trip and Malcolm want him to think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Britpacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vid Chips: Notes On Safe Labelling And Storage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064919) by [Britpacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker). 

> Sooooo I know I have other stories that are feeling neglected but I've recently been doing my Star Trek reruns and stumbled upon a lovely story by Britpacker that I really wanted to expand on - so that's what this is! It's actually been sitting half-finished in my documents so I'm hoping that posting the first part will be the kick start I need to finish it. I do recommend reading the original story before mine. The first chapter is in correlation to the original work but anything after that is my own creation. I hope I do the story justice :) 
> 
> I promise I'll be back to my other shenanigans as soon as life settles down some, so please be patient with me! As always this story is not beta-ed so all mistakes are my own.

Trip smiled to himself as the door sealed behind him, hiding his smugness from Captain Archer. Jon may have thought he was a good actor but his best friend could see the tight lines of anxiety in his brow, the practiced nonchalance in his voice, and the excitement and shame in those beautiful eyes that refused to meet his own. Malcolm had been right when he'd mentioned the Captain's interest in them, and Trip would have had to be blind not to notice it now. After being brought to his attention, Jonathan's attraction was blatant. Especially after watching those tapes, Trip thought ruefully. Malcolm Reed really was a genius tactical officer. 

_ "Trip," he'd said while they laid in post-coital bliss. Trip had only just finished plowing his ass and he relaxed against Malcolm's back, both men sated for the time being. "do you still have feelings for the Captain?" _

_ Trip was quiet, though his hands continued to stroke up and down the length of the tactical officer's lithe body. "Mal, a part of my heart will always belong to Jon, whether he accepts it or not." Then feeling the need to reassure his beloved he added, "but now I've chosen to belong with you. So please don't worry about us." _

_ "Oh no, I'm not worried!" Malcolm amended, "it's just…. Have you noticed the way he's been acting around us?" _

_ "Nothing out of the ordinary comes to mind. Why, you noticed some'n?" _

_ Malcolm sighed. "He stares at you whenever your back is turned. He's also been rather grumpy without reason as of late. I think it's got something to do with you or us. I'm… worried about him." _

_ "His best friend and chief engineer who he thought was straight not only decides to pursue a relationship with a man but also a fellow senior bridge officer. You don't think that's cause for a little bit of attitude?" _

_ "I think it's more than that!" Malcolm sat up and Trip followed suit, eyeing his lover with concern. For a while Reed didn't speak, just sat with a furrowed brow which Trip knew meant he was thinking long and hard about something. Finally he spoke up. _

_ "I think he likes you, but hasn't come to terms with it yet." _

_ What? Trip couldn't help the belly-laugh that escaped him at the idea of Jonathan Archer, the straightest of all straight men, liking a fellow male officer. Reed shot him a look. _

_ "I'm serious, Charles. The beginning of our intimate relationship may have revealed his affections for you, and that probably frustrates him." _

_ "You think he's throwing a hissy fit because you stole my attention away from him? Malcolm, that's absurd!" _

_ "The signs are there, Charles, I've seen the way he looks at you. The way his eyes follow you around a room, how his first instinct is to keep you out of danger. I know it because it's the same for me." _

_ Trip was stunned into silence. Malcolm sighed again. "And I've seen how your eyes follow him as well." _

_ "Mal, I -" _

_ "I'm not upset, stop worrying," a grin worked its way into Reed's face. "In fact, I've got just the solution." _

Trip couldn't help his smile widening as he pocketed the unlabeled tape, just like he couldn't stop the pounding of his heart when Malcolm had shared his idea on involving the Captain in their more intimate relations. When Trip had stammered out that it was completely unnecessary for him to make a move on Jon for his sake, the Lieutenant had simply given him a smart look and said, "you're not the only one who finds him attractive, Charles."

Trip knew better than to get between Malcolm and what he wanted, and what he seemed to want was some sort of threesome. Not that Trip was complaining. The idea of having both men whom he adored hot and bothered for him and each other did funny things to the stability of his legs. 

_

“You know it doesn’t have to be perfect,” his lover drawled from his position on the bunk, stark naked and cock standing at attention. 

Trip continued to fiddle with the camera’s angle, trying to catch the tactical officer’s best features. He wanted the view to be as irresistible to Archer as it was to him. “Anything with you in it is perfect, darlin’, but if you stopped squirming around like a minx I’d be able t’ focus this damn thing!”

Reed rolled his eyes but smirked all the same. He began lazily stroking his long shaft, small moans falling from his lips. Trip went red to the tips of his ears knowing the captain would be hearing those sounds soon enough. Without giving himself time to rethink their plan he hit the record button, just as Reed let loose another low moan. His cock was straining and Trip wanted nothing more than to taste that deliciously pale skin, but the camera wouldn’t cooperate with him. He was an engineer, damnit! He worked on warp reactors daily, when had his hands decided to shake? He finally managed to focus the lens. 

“Perfect!”

"I'm glad the Commander approves," he heard his lover crow at him as that hand gave himself another hard pull before reaching his fingers further south. 

Trip couldn’t help but suckle one of his rosy nipples to hardness, loving the way it made the lieutenant squirm beneath him. "Easy, darlin', that's mah job."

"Hmmm, then come down here and do it properly, lover."

Almost forgetting their audience, Trip began to make love to Malcolm the way he knew he liked best. He played his lover like a well-learned fiddle, wanting to wring every shudder and moan out of that beautiful body. The casual flick of his wrist had Malcolm breathing hard and urging him for more.

"Again!"

Usually Trip laughed when his lover got demanding, but this time he obeyed without statement. He was already between Reid's legs. Reaching down, he carefully coated his fingers in the beads of liquid already running down his lover's straining phallus before bringing them to his hole. The flesh beneath his fingers quivered for a moment before letting him pass, dexterous fingers sliding inside to reach the most intimate parts of Malcolm.

"Oh God, yes!"

Trip smiled as he pumped his fingers in and out of Reid's ass. "Good?" he practically chuckled. Malcolm only made a small appreciative noise, eyes closed and focusing on the feeling of those wonderful fingers sliding in and out of his hole. "Hold on tight, lover-man, 'cause it's gonna get better."

He groped in the sheets for the lube before slicking himself up and pushing himself insistently into his lover until Malcolm's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him inside. Reid's eyebrows furrowed and his head was thrown back as Trip pumped into him. It amazed Trip how beautiful he was like this, even after the time they'd been together. Admittedly, knowing no one else knew him in this way had been a major turn-on for the commander from the start. 

Malcolm had always been a talker when they made love and this time was no exception. Amidst the please of "more" and "faster", Trip heard the one he'd been listening for: "oh fuck, Trip, there! Oh God, right there!"

Grinning, Trip made sure to piston his hips in the same direction, pummeling Malcolm's prostate on every thrust. Malcolm's body lifted off the bed, back arching as he came in hot spurts between them. His hole constricted around Trips cock, pulling his orgasm from him as he mewled. He thrust deeper, chasing the wet heat of his lover's body as he came inside him. They both panted heavily as they came down from their post-orgasmic high. Trip carefully pulled his softening member from the Lieutenant's abused opening, Malcolm protested with a soft moan. Trip had just enough time to clean them up with a spare towel before Reid whined at him.

"Snuggle, please," the 'please' softening what Trip knew was more of an order than a request. When he'd found out Malcolm loved to cuddle, he was surprised but happy. There was nothing Trip loved more than pulling a warm body close to his own, cradling a person and running his hands over every inch of exposed skin he could reach. And that was exactly what he did.

-

"Hi, Trip. Problem?" 

Trip tried to smile at his commanding officer through the anxiety that gripped him as he felt the data module in his breast pocket. "Nah, I got the semi-final games through last night; been carrying the damn things around all day hopin' to catch you outside of the ready room…"

"But I've been an asshole hiding in a corner. I know." Jonathan looked down, his posture taking on a more slumped appearance. It looked like the weight of the world was resting on those broad shoulders and it made Trip's heart ache.

"Now Cap'n, you know ah wouldn't say somethin' like that about a senior officer," he said. The fondness for the older man creeping into his voice, making his words drawl suspiciously like his father's after too much moonshine. The playfulness was an opening for Jon, meant to soothe his worries and offer an easy escape into their usual banter. Trip knew Jon worried about him quite a bit these days. It seemed to do the trick, as Jon lifted his eyes to meet his and a smile, albeit a small one, graced his face. 

"Thanks," he says as he tries to take the data chip from Trip's hands. Trip catches his grabbing fingers with his own, the rough calluses of the older man's hands dragging lightly across his own.

"Enjoy."

"Dismissed, Commander."

Trip turned on his heels and walked briskly in the direction of his quarters before he could second guess himself. He knew exactly what was on that chip and it certainly wasn't water polo.

Malcolm was practically buzzing with excitement when Trip strode into his quarters. "Well? How'd it go?"

"I gave him the chip, said it was the semi-finals. He looked happy t' have 'em, I feel a bit bad he won't get to watch 'em."

\---

Trip tested the restraints around his wrists as Malcolm fiddled with the camera. His hands were pulled above his head and fastened to the bulkhead with a pair of handcuffs, his body resting atop a pile of pillows at an odd angle making his muscles strain and ripple with every movement. His arousal is evident but he’s still uncomfortable. 

"C'mon, Malcolm," he whimpered, the metal on his wrists clanging as he tried to adjust his position. "You're not just gonna stand there, are y'?"

“Given the nature of the view, possibly.” Malcolm’s voice was dark velvet and Trip’s cock twitched, leaking precum. 

Trip knew Reed was in the mood to play and his body shivered at the thought of what he was planning as the Lieutenant's gaze raked over his exposed skin. Malcolm clambered onto the bed and started rubbing his face all over Trip’s squirming body, murmuring and sighing the whole time. Trip’s mouth opened and he flicked his tongue to wet his lips, practically drooling when Malcolm moved up his body, dick tantalizingly close to his open mouth. 

"Do you want to taste it?" Malcolm grabs himself at the base and settles\d astride Trip’s upper chest, one thick muscled thigh on either side. 

“Oh, yeah,” Trip breathes, immediately beginning to mouth around the shaft, earning him mewls and moans from the Brit above him.

Malcolm slides into Trips eager mouth and the blond strained his neck to reach more of that velvet length, wanting to feel it glide on his tongue and bump the back of his throat. Sucking his lovers cock and feeling the lithe body squirm in pleasure was easily one of Trip’s favorite things. He groaned when Malcolm pulled away from him before returning with a jar of oil. He knelt beside the bed and lovingly stroked Trip’s thighs and Trip spread his legs as wide as they would go in his cramped position. He sighed in relief when he felt the digit circling his hole before plunging inside. He bit his lip when he felt the second finger slide home but a whimper of pleasure escaped him. 

“Baby, please,” he keened, the two slender fingers opening him wide for full view of their audience. _ Jon… _ The idea of the Captain watching him with his lover’s fingers in his ass made him squirm in embarrassed arousal. A sudden spark of pleasure ran up his spine and he gasped. “Just there!”

Malcolm couldn’t wait any more. He slicked up his cock and buried himself in Trip in one thrust. The walls surrounding his flesh clung to him, the suction almost unbearable as Trip’s body tried to keep him inside, every thrust dragging fire on oversensitive nerves. Malcolm pounded into Trip, head thrown back in wild abandon as he took his pleasure from his lover’s body. Trip stared into the unseeing eye of the camera lense almost seeing Archer reflected back with them, joining in their lovemaking and pushing Trip over the edge. He reared off the mattress, his face contorted in a climactic scream. Every muscle bulged and the handcuffs rattled on his wrists as he pulled at them but his gaze never wavered from the camera lense, _ from Jonathan. _ His walls tightened on Malcolm’s engorged cock and ripped the orgasm from him. Malcolm shook as he emptied his seed into Trip, eyes closed and mouth hanging open with heavy panting breaths. 

Gently, Malcolm slipped his softening member from Trip who groaned in protest. He shushed him before grabbing a dampened cloth and cleaning them both thoroughly. 

Trip lifted his arms weakly. “A little help?” he said, his voice gravel and thick with sleepiness. 

Malcolm complied and Trip pulled his lover into his arms and settled them both beneath the blankets of the cot. Reed snuggled into his chest, his fingers trailing patterns through the mat of wiry hair there as Trip breathed into his hair. They drifted off to sleep, neither of them noticing the soft red blinking light of the camera.

\---

“It’s been almost a week now, do you think it’s time?”

Malcolm smirked as his boyfriend practically vibrated with excitement and nerves. He had asked the same question every day without fail, reminding the Brit of a child on a road trip sending out an “are we there yet?” after every couple of miles. Not that he’d experienced that himself. The Reed family did not do road trips, and if they did they were done in perfect silence. 

“I do believe we’ve allowed the Captain ample time to… evaluate the situation.”

Trip let out a whoop. “I’ll drop by his quarters after dinner. You’d better be ready to make love t’ me when I get back!”

Malcolm rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. “ I think I’ll be able to manage that, Commander.”

\---

Trip knocked confidently on Archer’s door. Upon Malcolm’s suggestion he wore his oldest pair of faded blue jeans that hugged his pert butt like a glove and a cozy a dark blue knit sweater. He blushed when the door slid open to reveal Jonathan in much the same civilian attire. The tshirt he wore seemed painted over his sculpted abs and Trip gulped.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you, Cap'n, but I was wondering - you watched the semi finals yet?"

Trip knew the answer when Jon avoided his gaze, ever so slightly. 

“No,” the man replied. He ushered the Commander inside and closed the door swiftly behind them. He was trying to act casual but Trip could see him analysing every move he made, and every move Trip made for that matter. He glared at his desk where a pile of PADDS lay stacked. "You got the final through already? If so - hold onto it for me."

Trip tried not to laugh. "Uh, not exactly." He looks at Jon’s feet, trying to sound embarrassed as he recited what Lieutenant Reed had told him to say. "See, me and Malcolm were just sittin' down for our own little movie night and - well, he's been telling me for weeks I should get _ that shit-hole masqueradin' as a blind an' demented magpie's nest _ I call my closet cleaned out."

"Guess you'll want your movie back," Archer all but squeaked. Trip lifted his head to watch the addam's apple in his throat bounce as he swallowed heavily, obviously aware of how unnatural his tone had been. 

"Er, yeah," he muttered, before almost snatching the chip out of Archer’s hand. "It's s'posed to be a real good movie: we've been meaning to watch it for a while..."

"Well, I hope it meets Malcolm's exacting standards." Jonathan started before rushing to clarify his seemingly completely innocent statement. "I'm not a regular at movie night, Trip, but I sure as hell know what a critic he can be next morning if the picture's a flop."

Trip chuckled and flashed a bright smile at the Captain. "Yeah, he don't hold back. Enjoy the games, Cap'n."

Jon smiles but it seemed a little forced. “Thanks.”

Trip knew he was being watched as he made his way out of the Captain’s room. He and Malcolm had made love roughly the night before and his slight limp almost seemed to punctuate the circumstance. It took everything in him not to turn back and ask Jon to soothe the ache.

  
_ Stick to the plan, Trip, stick to the plan! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took waaaaaay too long to update and I'm so sorry! I was very busy working retail during the holidays and I'm honestly still recovering. That being said, I hope this chapter makes up for the delay. Everything in the story from this chapter on is my own continuation of the story it was inspired by. Please please please show some love to the OG author!!!

“Captain, a word if you please?” Malcolm said as soon as he saw the older man walking onto the bridge. 

“Sure Reed. Ready room?” Jon gestured and continued on his way. 

Malcolm could see the stiffness in the Captain’s shoulders and tried not to smirk. He had been avoiding the two senior officers, causing Trip to pace their quarters looking as nervous as the Captain did. Malcolm decided to take matters into his own hands. As the door to the ready room slid shut behind them Jon turned to face him, a cautious smile on his face.

“What seems to be the matter, Lieutenant?”

Squaring his shoulders, Reed responded “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Permission granted.”

“Thank you, sir.” In typical Reed fashion he cut straight to the chase. “I can’t help but notice you’ve been distant lately. Commander Tucker has been anxious because he believes you’ve been purposely avoiding him and I must admit, that seems to be the case.”

Archer tried to hide the flash of panic from his face but Malcolm saw right through it. “And why exactly would I be avoiding the Commander?”

Keeping his face relaxed he replied, “Because you watched the tape the Commander gave you and it wasn’t water polo.”

The way Archer’s jaw dropped at the pointedness of that comment was comical. “What- how did…?”

“Please, Captain, the situation is quite obvious.” Malcolm smiled reassuringly. “I can understand why you didn’t wish to confront the Commander and I about it but he’s been driving me up the walls with his near-constant pacing and his rambling.”

“I’m… sorry, Lieutenant.”

“I didn’t come for an apology, sir. I’ve been apologised to by Charles more times this week than I have in my entire life and it’s frankly starting to make me insane.” The use of Trip’s first name was deliberate. Reed wanted to show their closeness, not that there could be any guessing on that from what the Captain had seen on that tape.

Jon’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Then what exactly did you want, Malcolm.”

“To make an offer.” That cause Archer to pause. Having the Captain’s full attention Reed smiled again, more predatory this time. “Commander Tucker has always had quite a crush on you, Captain. Haven't you noticed?”

“I… hadn’t I suppose. What’s that got to do with anything? I thought you were asking for a favor or something.”

“Not quite a favor, more of an opportunity.”

Archer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What kind of opportunity?”

“You’ve been a constant fantasy for Charles, he’s infatuated with the idea of having you. Or should I say, you having him. Captain, what I’m proposing is quite simple; join in.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“Quite. Not only would it satiate the Commander but I believe it would be beneficial for you as well. You have been friends a long time, Captain, long enough to know how long he’s waited for you. Hell, he’d still be waiting if I hadn’t come along. You’ve gotten used to his attention and now that you no longer have it undivided you feel threatened. I’m sure the change in your relationship has brought light to certain things you’ve been hiding for a while. Am I wrong?”

“You…!”

“Am I wrong, Jon?”

He looked surprised at the use of his own first name by the Lieutenant. It brought the conversation out of being professional, even though Jon had tried to keep it that way. It was personal now, and extremely private. The fact that Reed had been able to see everything he’d been trying to muddle through on his own made him feel vulnerable. He didn’t like being red like an open book. Only one other person had the privilege of seeing him so uncertain and the fact that it was the man in question, Trip, caused his stomach to flip unpleasantly at the connotation. He was quiet for a minute before his head bowed slightly, his eyes clenched shut as he admitted, “No. You’re not wrong.”

He sat down and gestured for Reed to do the same. Malcolm reclined, seemingly at ease while across from him Archer rested his head in his hands. Quietly, the Lieutenant spoke.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I doubt you would have realised your feelings for him had the circumstances remained the same.”

“Yes, well, there’s nothing to be done about it now. I’ve missed my chance.”

“Not entirely. I offered you a chance. Take it.”

“And you’d be okay with that?” Archer glared at him, his hands traveling down to his chin and rubbing over the stubble there. “That seems unlikely.”

“What can I say, I’m a man of surprises, Captain. I can’t say I don’t understand Commander Tucker’s interest and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued by the idea of watching him with another man.”

Jon barked out a surprised laugh. “So that’s how it is. This is to sate Trip but also satisfy your curiosity?”

Malcolm shrugged. “Think it over, Jon. The offer stands.” 

With that, the Lieutenant stood and strode from the room. Archer watched him go, his mind reeling.

* * *

He did think it over. Several days and sleepless nights later, he still hadn’t come to a decision. He thought about talking to Trip about Malcolm’s offer, but that didn’t sit well with him. Something told him that the Lieutenant hadn’t discussed it with his partner. He didn’t miss the worried looks sent his way by the southerner over breakfast in the Captain’s mess, nor the way Reed placed his hand on Trip’s thigh as they ate. They seemed so at ease with each other. He remembered when he and Trip had been that close. That camp-out in the desert, he’d almost let himself believe they were together like he and Reed were now. Lost in thought, he wandered the corridors of Enterprise. Walking always helped him clear his mind, but lately all it did was make things worse. He’d been spending countless hours staring into the stars from the conference room, his ready room, his quarters. For the first time, the walls of the ship seemed to close in on him. He needed space that wasn’t filled with Trip’s laughter, air that wasn’t tainted by Trip’s breathing. Everything felt too close, too immediate, too… soon.

He gave the Commander and Lieutenant a wide berth. Guilt wracked him when he thought of the way his cold-shoulder must seem to Trip, but it was safer than the alternative. Malcolm, it seemed, had had enough. He cornered Jon as he ran on the treadmill in the ship’s gym, trying to burn off his restless energy. He strode in, clad in baggy shorts and a muscle shirt, and took the machine next to him. Wordlessly he began his routine, not paying mind to his companion. It didn’t take long for his skin to flush from exertion, his shirt soaked from sweat on his chest and back. He looked good, and Jon was surprised to find his gaze lingering on the man. He had never found the Lieutenant attractive before, but then again he’d never really thought about it. He supposed he was with his strong cheekbones, wide shoulders, and those delightfully narrow hips. _ His lips are quite plush for a man’s _ , his mind supplied. _ Not like Trip’s, although Trip’s are no less appetizing. In fact they’re both… _

Malcolm cleared his throat, bringing Archer out of his musings. He realized he’d been staring at the Lieutenant's mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his own at the thought of pressing them to the younger man’s. 

“Lost in thought, Captain?” Reed asked. He voiced it as a question but the smirk in his eyes told Jon he knew exactly what he’d been thinking about. 

“Something like that,” he replied lamely.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Jon swallowed thickly. _ Why yes Malcolm, I was just comparing your lips to Trip’s and thinking that in order to fully appreciate them I’d have to thoroughly kiss them both. _

“Its nothing, just.... tired, I suppose.”

“And stressed, most likely. When was the last time you visited Phlox for a massage? That man can work wonders on tight muscles.” Malcolm stated. Archer couldn’t tell if his words were laced with underlying innuendo or if he was being genuine. 

“That’s a great idea, Reed. I think I’ll go see him now.”

“There’s no rush, Captain. In fact, Commander Tucker is well-versed on the subject. He’s been having Phlox teach him due to my tremendous dislike of sick bay. He’s quite the mother hen. Perhaps if that would make you more comfortable…”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Lieutenant,” he responded quickly.

Malcolm didn’t seemed fazed by being shot down. He shrugged. “Suit yourself, Captain. But in case you change your mind, come by around 1900. Charles and I have some plans, but you’re more than welcome to join us for the evening. It’s great stress-relief, I can assure you.” 

“Thanks, Reed, I’ll keep it in mind. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Of course, Captain.

* * *

After his encounter with Malcolm the day seemed to drag on. Hoshi sent him questioning looks as he fidgeted in the Captain’s chair. He glanced at the chronometer. Just passed 1300 hours. He sighed heavily, earning him another look from Hoshi. “I’m going to the mess. Anyone want anything?”

With everyone responding in the negative, he made his way off the bridge and into the turbo lift. Just as the doors were closing, Hoshi slipped in beside him. “Mind if I join you, sir?”

“Not at all, Hoshi.” 

When the lift stopped, he motioned for her to exit first. The made their way to the mess in companionable silence, something Archer was immensely grateful for. After choosing their plates Hoshi led him to a table in the corner of the room. They ate quietly, neither of them feeling the need to interrupt their own thoughts for the duration of the meal. When she was finished, Hoshi placed her utensils on the plate and looked at him expectantly. 

“I’ve known you long enough to understand what that look means.”

Hoshi smiled in fake innocence. “And what exactly does it mean, Captain?”

Setting his unfinished food aside to focus on the inevitable conversation, he sighed. “It means whatever you want to talk about, I’m not going to like it.” 

She laughed lightly and Jon smiled in spite of himself. Along Trip, Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato was one of his closest friends, handpicked by himself for the mission aboard Enterprise. Her skills as a linguist had been invaluable to them and she was always good at relieving tension and promoting peace among the crew members. If she had chosen to provide mandatory counseling on his behalf it meant he was worse off than he thought.

“I suppose you know what this is about then?”

“Why don’t we pretend I’m clueless and you tell me,” he replied. 

“You’ve been acting oddly. The crew has noticed and T’Pol has approached me several times to ask if I have any information. It seems you’re not the only one out of character. What happened between you, Trip, and Malcolm?”

“Are you asking professionally?”

“I’m asking as a friend, and yes, as a senior officer. It’s affecting you to the point where it’s affecting your work. Trip nearly burned himself replacing a plasma manifold, something he’s done countless times, and Reed has been snapping at everyone who drops by the armory. And you… well, you’ve been distant. It’s like you’re not even really aware of anything because you’re too preoccupied by whatever is going on in that thick head of yours. So you get to decide; is this going to be on the record or is this staying between us?”

She sat back in her chair and Jon couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him once again.

“Look, it’s complicated.”

“I just finished my shift and you aren’t needed on the bridge. We have time for complicated.”

“You’re not going to let this drop, are you?”

“Nope.” She gave him a genuine smile at that, and even though he was annoyed, her smile was contagious.

“Okay fine. All of this stays off the record, understand?”

Hoshi leaned forward, making a ‘X’ motion on her chest. “Cross my heart!”

“Good.” He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs wide to make himself more comfortable. “I assume you know that Lieutenant Reed and Commander Tucker are intimately involved.”

“They wanted to keep it hush-hush, so naturally the whole ship knows.”

“That’s part of what worries me. You see, Trip and I… although we were never official, but we could have been if I had been a little braver. Malcolm knows this but he doesn’t seem jealous about it, in fact he seems rather interested in giving us a chance.”

“Don’t tell me he propositioned you!” Archer nodded and Hoshi let out a giggle. “What exactly did he say?”

Jon glanced around to make sure no one was in ear-shot of their conversation. “He said he understood why Trip was interested in me and wanted to see us together, but I’m not sure exactly what he means by that. He also asked me over to their quarters tonight for some “stress relief”.

Hoshi was beside herself with giggles. “I assume that means sexy time!”

“Hoshi!”

“Sorry, sorry!” A few giggles later she composed herself, looking Jon right in the eye and speaking in a hushed voice. “It’s just… that isn’t like Reed. When he thought I was making a pass at him, he was quick to let me down gently. The fact that he’s openly said he’s willing to share… I think he likes you. Maybe it’s not just about Trip, maybe he wants this to be a regular thing between the three of you.”

Archer stared at her in shock. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

Hoshi rolled her eyes in amusement. “Figures. Have you talked with Trip about this?”

Jon shook his head. “I don’t think he knows about Malcolm’s proposal.”

“Maybe Reed wants it to be a surprise?”

The Captain hung his head in his hands, ruffling his short hair. “I honestly have no idea. The more I think about the more confused it makes me. I don’t know what to do.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. Jon was trying not to think about what he’d just admitted to his subordinate. He wasn’t much of an emotional guy. He’d spent his time on Earth chasing warp engines instead of romantic entanglements, much to the chagrin of his mother. Although he wasn’t inexperienced by any means, when it came to matters of the heart he was way out of his depth.

In the time he’d spent lost in thought, Hoshi had made her way to his side. She crouched next to him and placed a hand on his arm. “What do you want to do?” she asked, and boy was that a loaded question! “Do you feel like being with both of them is something you want?”

“Yes.”

The answer surprised him, but when he thought about it, he’d always found them attractive, each in their own way. Trip already starred in his fantasies, the ones on nights he was too tired to fight the idea of lying his best friend. But lately, it hadn’t been the feel of just one set of hands exploring his body as he shivered in his bed, sweaty and achingly hard. His mind was a jumble of blond hair and broad shoulders and those damn narrow hips. It was never just Trip any more, and that scared him.

Hoshi smiled kindly at him, seeming to understand without him having to say a word. “You should talk to them.” 

Jon glanced at the clock on the wall. A little past 1430 hours. “Not yet. Malcolm said 1900, tonight.”

She nodded and stood up, Archer following her motions. They disposed of their trays and left the mess, the comfortable silence descending between them once again. After a short walk and a turbo ride, Hoshi stopped when they reached a set of quarters. Without him realising it, she’d led him back to the Captain’s rooms.

“Porthos could probably use some love,” she said by way of explanation. “And you look like you could use some rest.” She wrinkled her nose at him, sniffed, and then wagged her eyebrows. “And a nice long shower.”

He cuffed her gently. “Are you saying I smell?”

Her laugh bubbled out and echoed in the hall. “No, I’m saying you should probably clean yourself, thoroughly. It’s good manners!” 

“Good bye, Hoshi,” he said as he opened his door. He turned to face her and his face was sincere as he said, “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Captain.”

Archer let the door slide closed behind him.  _ Well _ , he thought.  _ You might want to take her advice. You’ve got a busy night ahead of you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but you guys have been so patient and amazing and i wanted to give you something to show you all how much your love and support means to me. The response to this fic have honestly blown me away and I couldn't be happier! I really do hope you've all been able to read the work it was inspired by because its such a good one and I know you'd appreciate it. If you haven't read it yet, please take the time and go show it some love! Thank you all again for the wonderful comments <3

Every footfall echoed in the empty corridors as Archer made his way to Reed and Trip’s quarters. Ducking into every alcove and doorway to be sure no one saw him made him uneasy and embarrassed. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to take him from a good time to sick bay from all the nausea the butterflies in his stomach were giving him.  _ This is a bad idea, Jon. A very bad idea. _ But he continued forwards, almost as though his body was acting separately from his brain. In a way, it was true; he felt as though he’d lost all control, deliberately walking into the trap Reed had set for him.  _ Or maybe, _ he thought,  _ I set it for myself.  _

Suddenly, he found himself in front of their door. His resolve weakened as he raised his hand to the chime and he hesitated. The door opened and a hand shot out to grab a fistful of his faded blue t-shirt and he was roughly pulled over the threshold. 

“Wha..? Malcolm!”

“Shh! He’ll hear you!”

Jonothan heard the white noise of the sonic running in the bathroom. “Is Trip..?”

“The sonic, freshening up. He smelled horribly after the work he put in in Engineering today. Apparently he decided to scrub the plasma manifolds so he could check them for malfunctions. He’s been crawling through the shafts all day because the damn idiot wouldn’t let one of the Ensigns do the job.” 

Jon chuckled at that. “Remind you of anyone, Reed? As I recall, just last week you decided to stay up until odd hours to calibrate the tactical sensors even when your relief on Gamma shift was assigned to do it.”

“And let one of those imbeciles damage my arrays? Fat chance.”

They stood there, the awkward silence hanging thick in the air between them, even when Reed’s hand was still tangled in his shirt.

“Malcolm, how did you know-”

Malcolm cut him off. “I heard you approach and stop outside the door. I know you were second-guessing yourself so I saved you the trouble of ringing the chime.”

_ Thus robbing you of a respectable escape, _ Archer thought.

Almost as if he’d spoken the aloud, Reed released his hold on his shirt and stepped away. 

“If you want to leave, now is your chance. I can’t promise I’ll be as willing to let you go later. I’m not a hopeful man by nature, Captain, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let you get his hopes up only to dash them again.”

Hoshi’s words rang in his ears.  _ Maybe it’s not just about Trip… _

“And what exactly are the hopes here, Lieutenant? Because as much as I want Trip, I refuse to come between you two in any way. And something tells me a once-off would hurt Trip more than never having me.” 

Reed seemed to consider the thought carefully, as though he hadn’t considered it before. 

“Malcolm,” Archer said, taking a step towards the man. “For once in your life, just tell me what you want. Honestly.”

“Honestly?” Reed responded in surprise. They heard the sonic shut off and Trip’s merry humming. Reed lowered his voice so as to not be heard. “I want you. I want us, all of us. Charles isn’t the only one with a hopeless crush on you, Jon. And,” he hesitated but Archer took another step towards him, closing the already small gap between them until Malcolm had to crane his neck back slightly to look him in the eye. “He wouldn’t be the only one hurt if you walked away. I could take it if you left right now, but… to know you and then to lose you would be painful for the both of us.”

“In my ready room, you said this was for Trip. Are you changing the conditions of your offer, Lieutenant?”

He swallowed and Archer watched the nervous bob of his throat. “Yes. Both of us or nothing, that’s my final offer.” 

“Well, then I guess I’m pretty lucky that’s exactly what I want.”

With that, he leaned down and kissed him. It was anything but chaste, Archer sucking on his bottom lip almost immediately. When Reed opened his mouth to gasp he slid his tongue inside. He felt Reed’s fingers tangle in his short hair, pulling him closer and forcing his head at an angle so Macolm could deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, tasting each other for the first time. Jon felt a moan escape him just as a voice said,

“What in the blue-blazes is goin’ on in here?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Sorry for the long break between updates, I've had a lot going on and have had a lot of time on my hands but haven't felt like writing. But because I kept getting such lovely comments, I owed it to you all to finish this chapter. It's been sitting partially completed in my drive for a while now. I hope everyone is staying safe <3

Trip stood in the doorway to the room, clad in only a towel which was slung low on his waist. His hair hung limp and damp and Jon watched droplets of water slide down the tan, muscled skin of his chest. The sight of him made his mouth water even as Trip was glaring in their direction with such intensity that Jon knew if looks could kill, the crew would be sending him back to Earth in one of chef’s used food canisters.

Malcolm pulled away, albeit reluctantly, from Jon. “Exactly what it looks like, love. Seems our plan worked.”

_ Plan?  _ Jon thought. He looked from Trip - god, that sight! - and back to Malcolm. His surprise must have shown, because when Reed looked at him, he smirked. 

“You don’t really think you worked all this out by yourself, do you?”

“I’ve honestly given up on thinking for myself. Apparently you are doing it for me.” He released Malcolm from his hold and the younger man righted his shirt that had gotten bunched up in their fit of passion.

“Well I’ll be,” Trip said breathily. He seemed as shocked as Archer was at the turn of events. A smile grew to replace the anger on his face and he let out a howling laugh. “How did Mal manage to pull your strings, Jonny boy?”

Jon shook his head, but Trip’s smile was contagious. “I have a feeling I’m missing part of the story, so why don’t we ask the man himself?” 

The only furniture in the room besides a small writing desk was a larger than average Starfleet issued bed, which Reed gestured to. Trip grabbed a pair of trousers and disappeared into the bathroom to put them on before returning and jumping on the bed, folding his legs to make more room for the other two. Malcolm and Jon sat on either side of him, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor. It was evident from the practiced calm his tactical officer was displaying that he was nervous and that confirmed Archer’s suspicions that he hadn’t mentioned the offer he made to his lover. Archer was immensely grateful he hadn’t spoken to Trip about it himself.

“So,  _ Mal _ ,” he said with amusement, “Tell me about this plan of yours.”

“Well, I’m sure you recall those tapes we… accidentally gave you.”

Jon stopped smiling. “You’re joking.”

“Nope! I’m sorry by the way, I don’t have the semi-finals in fer ya to watch.” Trip mentioned.

Malcolm ignored Trip’s comment. “We thought that maybe implanting the image of us being intimate into your head, you’d be more susceptible to our advances. But, ever the unpredictable one, you decided to avoid us.”

“Hey, that hurt by th’ way!” Archer smiled sadly at his best friend and muttered an apology.

“Because our previous plan didn’t work, I took matters into my own hands. I confronted you in your ready room-”

“And told me to stop being an idiot and just give in. I do remember that part. I can’t believe you slipped me those tapes on purpose!”

“You just straight out confron’ed him?” Trip asked Malcolm in disbelief. “And you didn’t tell me about it?”

“I wanted him to come to his own conclusion before getting you excited about the possibility!” Reed said hotly. 

Trip shot Malcolm a look of betrayal. “Dammit, Mal, we were supposed to seduce ‘im together!”

“And you did,” Jon interjected. “I’ll admit the tapes made me interested but it also made me believe you two were exclusive. Malcolm’s approach was the kick in the seat I needed to actually admit to wanting something more with you, and subsequently with Malcolm as well.”

Archer watched Trip’s eyes widen and his mouth fall open slightly. “You mean… you don’t just want to hook up?”

“No, Trip,” Jon said, shaking his head. He reached over for Trip’s hands, taking them in his own and holding them in Trip’s lap. “As much as I want to have sex with both of you - and believe me, I really do - my feelings for you go deeper than that. I don’t want to hurt you by limiting our relationship to just physical intimacy when I know we both feel more for each other.” He stopped and let his words sink in, knowing the blond would need a few seconds for the information to settle before he continued. Trips was still staring at him as though he’d sprouted a second head, but his thumb was moving in calming passes on his own hand and Malcolm had a small smile playing at the edges of his lips. “My love for you has been around a long time, Trip. My interest in Malcolm might be new, but I still find it worth pursuing. For me, it’s all or nothing. I won’t come between you two so that means the three of us do this together - all of it - or you send me on my way and we can try to maintain our friendships.”

“And you’re okay with this, Mal?” Trip asked hesitantly.

“Considering I suggested the exact thing to the Captain before you interrupted our… discussion on the subject, I think it’s safe to say I’m on board.” 

That drew a surprised laugh from Trip. “Some discussion!” Malcolm’s face broke into a sheepish grin and Jon’s followed. “I can’t believe I’ve waited all this time and you decide to grab first dibs. My turn is long overdue!”

With that Trip enthusiastically crowded into Archer’s space on the bed. He grabbed his face fiercely between his hands and brought their lips together. Archer sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth to Trip’s advances. It was hot and wet and oh so good. It had been a very long time since someone had kissed him so desperately, and he returned in kind, writhing his tongue against Trip’s and exploring the cavern of his mouth. His hands clutched at Trip’s waist, coming to rest just above the cotton band slung low on his hips. His fingers dug into the skin, hard enough to bruise but something told him no one would mind. If anything, the tapes had shown him another side of Charles Tucker III, a side that needed to be controlled and owned, and Jon was all too happy to comply. Trip whimpered a bit when Archer took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. They pulled apart to gaze at each other with eyes clouded with lust. 

“Fuck, Cap’n,” Trip uttered quietly. His voice sounded wrecked already.

“You could call me ‘Jon’, you know. Not that I mind being called ‘Captain’ in bed, but there are no official ranks between us in private.” God, he sounded gruff to his own ears.

Malcolm laughed from beside them. “He does rather like to refer to people as ‘Sir’ if you push him far enough.”

His comment earned him a swat on the arm from his lover before he was dragged into a heated kiss and Jon couldn’t help but laugh along. It felt so easy between them, trading kisses with each other, not minding whose lips they found because it simply didn’t matter. Hands wandered over his back and chest before one groped his manhood, already straining inside his jeans. He made a choked-off noise which Malcolm swallowed with his own lips. He wrapped his arm round Malcolm to reach his pert rear-end and kneaded the flesh there. His other hand quested to undo the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down to free himself. He watched as Trip helped Malcolm out of his uniform, his eyes glued to the show of the fabric falling away from the man’s slight frame. It wasn’t long before all three of them stood bare before each other for the first time, and Archer thought himself to be the luckiest man alive. Though Malcolm and Trip had completely different physiques, they were both the epitome of the male figure. One was tall and broad, the other petite with lean muscle. Trip’s cock was long, but not too slender, and Reed’s was short and sizable. Jon knew if someone asked him which he aroused him more he’d never be able to answer. 

His mouth watered and he prowled towards Trip. “I need you in my mouth.”

“Well, if you insist,” he responded with cheek. 

He laid himself on the bed, lifting himself onto his elbows so he could watch as Jon knelt between his spread legs. A bead of precome dribbled out of the head and Jon wasted no time in lapping it up. Grasping him firmly in his hand, Archer licked down the shaft in one broad stripe. The salty tang of sweat and musk exploded on his tongue and he savored the taste as he slowly sunk his mouth around the bulbous head of Trip’s cock. Trip groaned as he continued his descent, and when Archer flicked his gaze upwards, he saw that Malcolm was teasing the commander’s nipples with sharp pinches and tugs. Spurred on by the image of the Commander writhing beneath both himself and Reed, he took Trip into his mouth as far as he could. It had, admittedly, been some time since he’d done this particular act, the last time being when he was stuck with the other trainees in Starfleet equivalent of boot camp. He remembered particularly enjoying watching others fall apart under him in this way, regardless of gender, and found that the feeling was multiplied exponentially when it came to taking Trip’s cock down his throat like a champ. He swallowed around the girth and tried his best to control his gag reflex. A hand wound its way into his hair but Jon was surprised to discover it was Malcolm’s. He tugged at his hair and Archer felt a sharp jolt run down his spine and go straight to his hard cock. Moaning around Trip’s length, he palmed himself. He gave himself a few strokes before reaching over to grasp at any part of Malcolm he could reach. His hands curled on a muscular thigh and he reached further to grope his toned ass, causing Reed to let out a deep groan.

“Fuck! I… don’t think I can last much longer…” Trip said between pants. With the way the Lieutenant practically abusing his chest combined with a mind blowing job on Jon’s part, Trip’s body was a tightly coiled spring ready to snap. 

Upon hearing that, Jon redoubled his efforts, hallowing his cheeks as best he could and bobbing up and down almost frantically.

“Jon..! Jon I’m gonna come!”

“So come, love,” Malcolm purred in his ear.

Trip’s body arched off the bed and his hands fisted the sheets at his side as he came in ropes down Archer’s throat. Archer kept swallowing around him and sucking until he was utterly spent. He softened, slowly slipping out of Jon’s mouth. Jon left a small, open mouthed kiss at the head as Trip collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. Malcolm was on him in an instant, hauling the Captain farther onto the bed and climbing atop him to grind their hardnesses together. Jon moaned and wound an arm around the smaller man, the other grasping their cocks together and pumping. With Reed’s help he set a furious pace that had them both gasping for air. It wasn’t long before Jon felt himself cresting. A few strokes later he came with a low groan, his hand not stilling for an instant as Malcolm followed him into ecstasy. They collapsed into a mess of bodies and tired limbs. Trip reached over to the night stand and grabbed several tissues. Jon wiped his hand and stomach with it before they all settled back down. He hadn’t forgotten that Malcolm was a cuddler. 

Jon felt himself drifting off to sleep, spooned by a warm body on either side of him. He nuzzled the blond hair on his left, then kissed the forehead to his right before sighing contentedly. He hadn’t had an orgasm that satisfying since… he couldn’t remember one, actually. He smirked to himself. He had definitely made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one more chapter of full smut, who's with me? All of your comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you so much for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So it's been a while because between work and college I am absolutely swamped, but because of the wonderful comments I've been getting for this story, I really wanted to getthis chapter out for you. Don't worry, we aren't done yet! Thank you for everyone who took the time to read this and spread some love to the work that inspired it. You guys are the absolute best and I love you! I hope everyone is safe and doing well.  
As always, all mistakes are my own

The weeks passed blissfully for Jon. He spent most of his free time with Malcolm and Trip, sometimes bringing along Porthos for the night because he felt guilty leaving him alone so much. They hadn’t yet stayed in his quarters, using the cramped space as an excuse to meld themselves together, waking in the morning in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Gone was the time of hasty shower masturbatory sessions. He had two partners with willing hands and two cocks he could do with as he pleased, and luckily for those involved, he loved to please with his mouth. It wasn’t all about the sex either, even though the sex was by far the best Jon had ever had. It was about the connection he had to both of them and the connection they had with each other. They felt like one big happy couple and he was surprised he hadn’t started feeling like a third wheel. Despite that fact, he was still confused. There were boundaries with any relationship, and he felt the need to discuss them but was unsure exactly how to even go about bringing it up. Turns out, he didn’t have to. 

The first time Jon has sex with Trip, Malcolm was on duty. He strode out of the bathroom, fully clad in his navy blue uniform, the thick fabric hugging his slim hips and chest. Jon felt his mouth water at the sight and he swallowed thickly, making sure the Lieutenant knew he was checking him out. Reed smirked at him and Jon could sense that he was internally rolling his eyes. He smiled back and patted the space beside himself and Trip on the bed. The two of them had been watching a water polo match Trip’s sister had sent - an actual tape this time - and snuggling as close as they could, which was quite easy in the smaller space.

Malcolm shook his head saying, “Sorry, loves,” Jon tried not to let his heart flutter at the word, “I can’t stay. If Crewman Zabel tries to realign the phaze emitters without the proper supervision, you can consider us done for.” He leaned in close for a kiss and both Jon and Trip complied. “You two have fun. I’m pulling a double tonight, so you’ll have the room to yourselves. Lots of time for mischief, surely, but I don’t want to be stepping in mysterious wet spots when I’m off.”

Trip laughed. It still caught Archer by surprise that his senior tactical officer could speak so brashly when he had previously believed him to be a closed book, complete with padlock and key, and probably a missile set to detonate if you prodded too much. As polite as the Brit was with the rest of the crew, Archer firmly believed he and Trip were lucky to be trusted with the freedom of his speech. It made sex with him that much more interesting, not to mention incredibly hot.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be sure t’ clean up after ourselves,” Trip replied. 

“See that you do. Enjoy yourselves.” He gave Archer a knowing smirk before grabbing his padd and strutting his way out the door. 

They went back to the water polo game, Trip still fit against his side with his arm over Jon’s chest, fingers playing coyly in the wiry hair on his chest which peeked out from his blue undershirt. They chatted about the match for a while, talking strategy and where the teams had slipped up. It wasn’t completely different from how they used to spend their evenings together and Jon was grateful that entering into a relationship of sorts with both men hadn’t felt unnatural. It was freeing to be able to act upon the feelings he’d shared with Trip for years and had opened himself to a budding affection for Malcolm. He couldn’t remember a relationship - friendship or otherwise - in which he’d felt so secure. It was laughable to him that he had taken an unconventional approach to happiness for it to be genuine. Unconsciously, he pulled Trip closer and kissed the top of his head, the scent of his hair caressing his nose and filling him with the now-familiar warmth in his chest. Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the man stifling a yawn.

“Time for bed?” Jon asked sincerely. 

Trip scratched his own chest, looking him right in the eye. “Only if you plan to make use of our time and fuck me. Because, honestly Jon, I really want you to.”

Archer was stunned silent for a moment, still unsure. Trip smiled at him encouragingly, waiting patiently for him to respond. Archer cleared his throat and looked away, the blue of Trip’s eyes an ocean he would more than happily drown in; but at the moment he needed air. He wanted to be damn sure that whatever action he took wouldn’t put a strain on the best thing that had ever happened to him. He approached the topic carefully, picking his words with diligence. “Are you certain? Malcolm won't… you know… be jealous or anything? I’d hate to make him upset, knowing we did things without him.”

“Jealous?” Trip laughed. “Nah. It doesn’t always have to be the three of us together. Are you jealous when Mal and I have sex without you?”

He thought for a moment. “Not really. I’m just happy you guys are having a good time. I love knowing you’re in love with each other.” In fact, the thought of them together made his chest ache with affection. Nothing made him happier than seeing how happy Trip and Malcolm were together and he was honored to play a part in both of their happiness. 

“See? That’s the way Mal and I feel as well. If you two decided to go t’ town on each other, I’d be happy as a clam even if I wasn’t around t’ take part in it mahself. That’s how this works. We were talking about it the other night and Mal asked me if we’d done anything without ‘im yet. I told ‘im no and he seemed a li’l sad about it.”

“He seemed… upset?” Jon asked, brow quirking. “You don’t think he…”

Trip’s eyes widened as he understood what Archer was saying. “He did, didn’ he? He-”

“Planned this,” Jon laughed. “Cocky son-of-a-bitch!”

Trip flashed him a grin. “Still think he’d be jealous?”

“That depends, are you going to embellish our evening in your recounting to him?”

“Will I need to?” Trip countered. 

Archer understood the underlying question and he swallowed thickly. Finally, he brought his eyes up to meet his lover’s. He reached his hand up to cup his jaw, reveling in the feel of the strong muscle working beneath his palm. “No. Not at all.”

He brought their lips together. It was gentle, a simple pressure of his mouth on the other man’s. Trip’s arms came to encircle his waist, inching his body closer until Jon could feel the heat of him through his clothes, a sturdy line of molten fire pressed against his front. Florida sun ran through Trip’s veins and Archer felt as though he were basking underneath it. Trip tilted his head to the side and the resulting slide of his lips at the change of angle had Jon letting out a quiet rumble of encouragement. He pushed against Trip’s hold so that he could lay him back against the bed, crowding over him and bringing himself flush against the younger man. Trip gasped at the feel of Jon’s erection pushing against his own matching length. He ground their hips together, seeking the friction.

“Baby, I need you to tell me exactly how you want this to go,” Jon said between kisses. 

“I already said I want you t’ fuck me, how much more explainin’ do I gotta do?” Trip laughed against his mouth.

Archer sucked at his bottom lip. “Well, I just didn’t know which way you’d prefer! ‘Fuck me’ doesn’t really cover the technicalities. Now, do you want me to fill up that pretty ass of yours or would you rather have it the other way around?”

Trip moaned long and low, his eyes rolling back at the idea of having the older man beneath him. “Damn, as temptin’ as that sounds, Jonny, I think if I don’t have you inside me soon I might go crazy.”

Jon chuckled. “Fair enough.”

He continued to kiss Trip, caressing the other man’s tongue with his own, thrusting it languidly into the hot cavern of his mouth and receding, only for Trip to draw him back in. His hand wandered over the broad expanse of his chest, tangling his fingers in the light fur on his tanned chest and flicking his sensitive nipples. When Trip let out a breathy sound at the touch, he rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, causing them to peak and harden. Pulling himself away from Trip’s delectable mouth, he laved at his clavicle before nipping at the buds on his pectorals. He felt Trip’s fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to his chest. Sucking one into his mouth, he lightly grazed his teeth against it, catching and holding it there even as Trip writhed beneath him. His hand wandered further south, rubbing the Commander through his sweatpants. He was hard as steel, much like Jon. He rolled down the waistband of his soft grey sweats, hooking his finger into his briefs to take them down his legs. He let them fall from his hand onto the floor. Blood pounded in his ears and for a second Jon froze, unable to do anything but take in the sight of a very naked and very erect Charles Tucker. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked countless times already, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, isn’t it discourteous not to bask in the glory of living art? Trip was an incredible specimen of the male human form. From his strong jaw and chiseled chin to his broad shoulders, defined chest, and the intoxicating ‘v’ of his pelvis, not to mention his glorious cock. It wasn’t the first time Jon thought that if the life was crushed out of him by those muscled thighs, he’d die the happiest man in space. 

Trip squirmed under his gaze. “Jon, do ya have t’ do this every time?”

His blush spread from his face down, painting his tan skin with the most delightful pink hue. Thanking whatever gods might be listening that he got to pleasure this beautiful man, he dipped down to lick where thigh met pelvis.

“We may have to, Trip. You’re too fucking gorgeous for me to take in all at once,” he said. He smirked roguishly at him. “Although, maybe I  _ can _ take you all at once.” 

With that, he swallowed Trip’s cock, taking it down as far as he could in one go. He felt his gag reflex hit as Trip’s hips bucked up into his mouth wildly. 

“S-sorry, darlin’! God, your mouth is just so good!” Trip stuttered, eyes closing for a second. “You alright?”

Jon laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t mind letting you fuck my face, I think the idea is actually pretty hot. But for right now, how about we try that again, hmm?”

With a hand on his hips holding him to the bed, Archer took his time letting Trip’s cock slip into his mouth. He went agonizingly slow, listening to Trip’s moans and gasps of air. It felt like forever before the tip hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around it reflexively. Tucker swore. Jon hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until he fluttered them open, intent on savoring the feel of Trip sliding down his throat. He breathed heavily, the hand not holding the writhing man to the bed came up to brush soothing circles into his thigh. With gentle suction, he began sliding his mouth back up Trip’s length, content with the solid weight on his tongue. He flicked his tongue into the slit and tasting the salty tang of precum.

“Jon, please!”

He pulled off with a  _ pop _ . “What do you need, lover?”

Trip grabbed the hand that held him to the bed and thrust a small bottle into his palm. “Fingers.  _ Now _ .”

Laughing, Jon flicked the cap open and poured a generous amount onto his finger. He rubbed them together to warm the viscous substance before bringing them to Trip’s hole. Circling the tight ring of muscle, he reveled in the way it winked at him, how it tried to suck his fingers in greedily. He gave in to it, feeding two of his fingers inside and making Trip hiccup for air. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so tight,” Jon breathed.

“Not as tight as Mal,” Trip gasped. “Makes sense why he walks so stiffly.”

He giggled at his own joke and Jon couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his throat either. He felt Trip relaxing underneath him, his laughter causing him to rhythmically clench around Jon’s thick fingers.

“I’m sure you fixed that,” he said, mouthing at the man’s solid abdomen, enjoying the twitch of muscles under his lips.

“Mm, it’s an ongoing process.”

“I can’t wait to lend a hand.”

After scissoring his fingers open, thrusting them in and out languidly, he added a third. Crooking them upwards in a  _ come hither _ motion to find that special bundle of nerves, he grinned when he brushed against it and Trip’s back arched off the bed. The movement forced the man up to meet Jon’s mouth and he bit down on his hip bone forcefully. Trip trembled, his hand coming to pull at the older man’s hair again as he moaned. Jon gently removed his fingers and spread more of the slick on himself. With a nod of affirmation from Trip, he sunk into his wet heat with a helpless groan. Trip wrapped his long muscular legs around his back, trying to force him further inside and Jon’s head filled with static at the pleasure of being buried to the hilt. They lay there panting, adjusting to the feel of one another.

“Okay?” Archer asked. His forehead rested against Trips, their lips not far apart, breathing each other’s air.

“More than. You alright?” He drawled back. His voice was deep, thick like molasses and just as intoxicating. He enjoyed the feel of the baritone vibrating through the chest beneath him, whispered directly in his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Jon wanted to wrap himself in it like a blanket, to drown in its depth.

“Too good. Just give me a minute or this will be over embarrassingly quick.” 

Trip kissed him gently, almost as if he was trying to distract him. They indulged in it, tasting each other like it was the first time. The need scorching through his veins like fire settled into a steady and pleasant thrum. He wrapped his arm under the younger man’s shoulder blades, grabbing firmly onto his nape, the other finding his hand and holding it against the sheets at his head. Jon ran his tongue along the roof of Trip’s mouth, drawing a shudder from the younger man who nipped at his bottom lip as he retreated. Slowly, he ground his hips into Trip. 

“F-fuck!”

“Yeah?” 

He did it again, pulling out just enough to generate friction before pushing back in and circling his hips. Trip threw his head back, further into Jon’s grip. He pulled out a little farther, creating a languid pace, fucking him open steadily. He tried meeting the older man’s thrusts to encourage him to go faster, but Jon was unrelentingly gentle. He brushed his prostate with every thrust, causing a hitch in Trip’s breathing. Precum dribbled from his cockhead onto his stomach, coating the fine hairs at his navel. Just when Trip was about to beg Jon to go  _ faster, harder, _ Jon pulled almost all the way out. Trip whined when it seemed like he was content to sit there watching him flex around his cock. Suddenly he plunged back in hard enough to shift Trip a few inches up the bed. Pulling out until only his tip was left, he surged forward again, ripping a howl from Trip as his cock pounded into his sensitive prostate. He continued his brutal thrusts, forcing little  _ uh, uh, uh! _ sounds from Trip who’s cock bobbed wildly between them. He babbled nonsense with every snap of Jon’s hips, urging him to keep going. He felt himself tipping over the edge and his hand shot down to stroke himself. 

“Jon! Jon, I’m gonna come, gonna come so hard!”

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Jon said, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone.

Trip maneuvered one of his hands to hick cock and pumped himself in time with Jon’s thrusting. Jon could feel him tensing, all the muscles in his body going taught beneath him. He knew Trip’s orgasm had hit when his hole clenched impossibly tight around him and the Commander swore as he shot milky cream onto their stomachs. Muttering sweet nothings into his ear, Archer waited until he had stopped shaking before pulling out. Trip grasped him with his soiled hand and Jon loved the idea of their slick mixing together. He rested his head in the crook of Trip’s neck, breathing harshly as he pumped his cock. He came with a silent cry, a shiver running down his spine and causing his entire body to tremble with the force of it. They collapsed on top of each other, utterly spent. Jon brought his clean hand up to tangle in Trip’s hair and heard the hum of approval at the petting. Neither of them said a word, too satiated and wrapped up in each other to spare a thought for anything else. 

When Malcolm returned from his shift early, he was pleased to see them tangled together in sleep, blissfully unaware of the mess they’d made of the sheets. He rolled his eyes and softly kissed them both on the forehead, causing Jon to stir. 

“Shh, love. Don’t worry, it’s just me.”

“Oh,” he said. He blinked his eyes in the darkness, trying to make out his other lover’s form hovering above him. “You’re home early.”

“Finished up quicker than I thought,” Malcolm replied. “I’m glad you two had time to yourselves. You needed it.”

With that shooed Jon over to take his place at the edge of the bed before draping his arm around them both. Jon sighed happily. Trip snorted in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got at least 1 more chapter in the works right now, hopefully I can get it up soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, programs! College has been hell and I'm dying inside but it's fine because I got to write another chapter for you wonderful people! This chapter did not go how I intended it to but I really wanted to give Malcolm some depth here. I feel like he gets glossed over and kind of dehumanized a lot in the show and that's always made me sad. So you guys get my emotional Reed dump with some angst and hard-core smut (and I mean HARD.CORE.) as an apology. Since there was a bit of dom/sub related undertones in the original work, I wanted to explore a more Dom!Malcolm here as well. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to stay safe, my pretties! 
> 
> ***Warning! Use of homophobic slurs and mention of emotional abuse***

Jon chimed the doorbell to Malcolm’s quarters. He was exhausted after listening to the bridge crew chatter for 9 hours, and he was looking forward to spending some time alone with Malcolm while Trip was down in Engineering, spending some time with his Warp engines. Instead of a warm welcome, the door opened to a very surly Lieutenant. 

"I was just about to review a transmission from my father," Reed said, looking grave. 

"Oh," Jon said. He didn’t know the full story - he doubted anyone on board did - but he did know that Malcolm’s family relations were tense, to say the least. "Would you prefer me to leave? I can drop by later if that's a better time for you." He began backing his way to the door.

Reed sighed. "It’s quite alright. I have a feeling I know what he's going to say, and you'll probably hear of it sooner or later, so why not just stay. Besides," his shoulders slumped, and Jon had a sinking feeling in his stomach at seeing one of his partners so dejected. "I could probably use the company."

He nodded. Reed went about setting up the computer; Jon sat on the bed a little ways off from him. When the man inserted the chip that contained the recorded message, his spine went straight, and his shoulders were tense. He looked every bit like the navy soldier his father had wanted him to be. Jon knew the reaction was unconscious, a coping mechanism of sorts, but it made his heart ache to see him so stiff. He was proud of the man Reed had become. He'd grown into quite an admirable officer in his time on the NX-01, respected by the crew and senior officers alike. He stood his ground, even when shit hit the fan. Especially when shit hit the fan, but he'd also learned to take it easy from time to time, enjoying a movie and game night in the mess. He joked, he smiled, he laughed. Seeing him revert instantly back into the stone-cold man Jon had met when he'd first been assigned wasn't easy to watch.

Reed cracked his neck and opened the file on his computer. Immediately, his father's stern face filled the screen. Malcolm sat up impossible straighter. 

"Malcolm," Mr. Reed stated coldly. "Surely you know why I'm sending you this recording. Your mother has been wanting me to reach out to you since you left for Starfleet. Our disagreement hasn't been easy on her, and I wish you'd come to your senses." 

Malcolm swallowed thickly, and Jon witnessed the vein begin to swell at his temple in the way it did when he was trying his best to control his temper. Of course his father would make kicking Malcolm out of their home _ his _ fault. 

His father's recording continued. "Now, not only have I learned you've abandoned our family's legacy in the Navy, but you've decided to become a pillow-biter! And an American? The very idea of my son with a ‘southern belle’ is sickening enough; now I have to live with the shame of it being a man as well. Truly, you are a disgrace to the name Reed!” The recorded image shook his head, his face grim and angry. “When your mother catches wind of this, she’ll cry her eyes out. It’s bad enough your sister couldn’t keep her mouth shut at the gentleman’s club last week. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to find out about your disease from your inebriated sister? Now everyone knows I reared a floozy and poof! You made me look like a fool. I’m grateful you weren't able to tarnish my reputation in the Navy; if they had caught wind you were a whimsey fag they would have thrown you overboard." The image of his father sneered out at Malcolm. "And we all know how much you love the waters, boy."

Malcolm trembled slightly where he sat. Jon could see him staring straight ahead, his eyes focused intently on the space above the door. Without thinking, Jon turned off the screen. He heard the intake of breath from beside him and turned to look at his lover's ashen face. His lips were tight, and his brow was furrowed. He looked ready to burst.

"Malcolm…"

Reed whipped his head around to stare him down, the anger flaring behind his eyes. "Don't you dare!" He spat.

Jon ignored him. Reaching over, he took his face firmly in his hands, forcing the man's head to tilt upwards and look him in the eyes. His hands twitched and Jon knew he was trying not to punch him, to protect himself like his instincts were accustomed to. "Malcolm, I want you to listen very closely to me right now. This is incredibly important and you need to hear this. Your father-"

"Jon," Reed tried again.

"-can suck my balls."

Reed's breath caught. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, his face still cradled in Jon's large hands, before he burst out laughing, the tension leaking out of his small frame. "What?"

"I said 'your father can suck my'-"

"Yes, I know what you said!"

"Well, then why did you ask?" Archer smiled. 

Malcolm swatted his hands away from his face but took them between his own. He sighed heavily, but a smirk still pulled at his lips even if it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked you to stay through that. I sent a transmission to my sister three weeks ago about Charles, and when I saw that I received one from my father this morning… well, I knew what I was in for. It wasn't quite as bad as I was expecting, but I'm sure it was still uncomfortable to watch."

"About as bad as watching you get a metal spike through your leg," Jon said softly. He pushed his face closer so that his forehead leaned against Reed's. "In all seriousness, Mal… your father has no right to treat you this way. You are the best damn armory officer I’ve ever seen, and you’re a damn good man. Anyone who says differently is a liar and a fool, and I don’t care if that person is your father.”

Malcolm sighed heavily. “But he _ is _ my father, Jon. I can’t help if his opinion of me matters. I spent my entire adolescence trying to prove my worth to him; I suppose old habits die hard. Besides, I’m more concerned with how Charles may be affected. I can handle my father coming for me, it’s nothing new, but the idea of anything happening to him…”

“Trip can take care of himself. Yours wouldn’t be the first parents unimpressed with his southern simplicity, but he knows that he’s worth his salt. And what’s most important is that you know it too.”

“You’re right, of course,” Reed said after a beat of silence. His shoulders slumped and he leaned forward into Jon’s space, resting his head on his shoulder and allowing Jon to wrap his arms around him. 

“But that doesn’t make it any easier, I know,” Jon whispered into his chestnut hair. 

“Promise me you won’t tell him. I don’t want him to have to deal with this right now, he’s got enough to worry about.”

“Malcolm…” he tried to argue. The idea of keeping something this important from Trip didn’t sit well with him, even if he understood the Lieutenant's reasoning. 

“Promise me, please. Jon.” 

It was the near desperation in Reed’s voice that made him agree. Archer sighed. “Cross my heart,” he said. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Jon stroked the younger man’s back soothingly, letting the silence settle comfortably between them. He forced himself to ignore the dampness on his shoulder, focusing instead on giving Malcolm comfort in his presence, and allowing him to cry freely and without shame. 

\- 

The chime to his ready room roused him from his report, although if he were honest, he was looking for any excuse to get away from T’Pol’s intensive scans of completely normal space that she insisted were important. 

“Come in,” he said.

The door opened to reveal Hoshi, who strode with purpose into the room. She allowed the door to shut fully behind her, sealing off their conversation before acknowledging him.

“Permission to speak freely, Captain? It’s a personal matter, sir, concerning Lieutenant Reed.”

Sensing trouble, Archer quickly turned his attention entirely to her. “Of course, Hoshi. What can I do for you?”

“Well, you see, earlier this morning, Malcolm got a message from home,” Hoshi said by way of explanation. She wrung her hands together and Jon waited for her to continue. “He’s been in a horrible mood ever since and several other crewmen have come forward about his treatment of them. He was fine one minute and the next, he just about took Ensign Burrows’ head off about the weapons array. He’s acting like a loose cannon!” She said exasperatedly. “He’s never been the type to let personal affairs affect his work like this, and I’m worried about him. Is everything alright?”

“Thanks for bringing this to my attention, Hoshi,” he said. He frowned. “How has Commander Tucker been?”

“Nothing to report on that front, but it’s only a matter of time before he finds out about Malcolm. You know the crew likes to talk.”

“No news is good news for now. I can’t discuss what Lieutenant Reed is going through right now, even with Trip.”

Hoshi looked grim at the news. “It must be pretty severe if Malcolm swore you to secrecy from the Commander.”

“You didn’t hear it from me, but he’s in a pretty rough spot concerning his family. You remember what they were like when you were looking for information on his interests.”

“They were absolutely rigid! It was like they didn’t even know their son at all. I can’t imagine what growing up within a family dynamic as harsh as theirs was like,” she exclaimed.

“Exactly, and it’s only gotten worse since he joined the Academy and left Earth.” John’s brow furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly. “I’m worried about him too,” he admitted quietly. 

Hoshi put a hand on his shoulder and Archer was reminded of several weeks ago when she had done the same thing in the mess while listening to him talk through his feelings for two of his senior bridge officers. It wasn’t any wonder why the crewmen felt comfortable coming to her with their troubles, and not for the first time Jon wondered if she had inadvertently taken on the role of ship’s counselor. 

“He’s strong, he’ll pull through. What’s important right now is that you’re there for him.”

“I’ll go visit the armory after I submit my review of the sub commander's scan data.”

“Atta boy,” Hoshi grinned. “Just don’t tell him I sent you after him. I think we’re finally friends now and I’d hate to have to start over.”

Jon smiled back. “Will do. Thanks again, Hoshi.”

True to his word, he finished his review as quickly as possible before making his way to Deck F. As he turned the corner toward the armory he heard the sound of a heated argument. Recognizing one of the raised voices as Lieutenant Reed’s, he hurried his pace. He arrived just in time to catch the end of the thorough verbal lashing Malcolm was giving to a crewman, who looked ready to burst into tears. Her face was flushed and her lip trembled but her eyes never fell below Reed’s and Jonathan was momentarily impressed by her ability to hold her head high despite the intensity of his armory officer. Malcolm’s back was towards him and she glanced at him over the shorter man’s shoulder. He nodded to her, expressing sympathy on his face. 

“Lieutenant Reed,” he said conversationally. Malcolm’s shoulders tensed and he turned to look at Jon as though he was a child caught with his hand in the sugar bowl, even as his eyes blazed with righteous fury.

“Captain,” he said.

“Walk with me, please.” Although worded as a question, it was delivered as a gentle but stern order. 

Reed squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. “Of course, sir.”

They remained silent until they were out of earshot of the armory. Jon glanced around before saying, “You have two choices. We can have this conversation as Captain and Lieutenant in my ready room, or as Malcolm and Jon in my quarters. Something tells me we may get farther with the second option, but the choice is yours.” 

“If you suggest, then I suppose E deck it is.” Malcolm wouldn’t look at him, instead staring straight ahead. The tense silence between didn’t break until the doors closed on his quarters and Malcolm rounded on him.

“What?”

Jon folded his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at Malcolm’s tone. Although they’d disagreed before, something about this felt different, more threatening. He brought to mind some of T’Pol’s meditations, trying to keep Malcolm’s anger from influencing his own temper. If they both acted out, this would likely end with one or both of them paying a visit to Phlox. 

“You know what,” he replied. 

“Pretend I don’t and enlighten me,” he spit back.

“What has gotten into you? You’re snapping at my crew, your team, your friends... This isn’t like you. What happened?”

“Nothing happened, I’m just having a bad day.” Malcolm’s gaze shifted ever-so-slightly away from his own, an immediate indication he was lying through his English teeth.

“Bull,” Archer said calmly. “You got a message from home this morning and you’re taking out your frustration on the wrong people.”

Reed’s face flushed red with anger, his hands curling into fists at his sides. “So now you’re spying on my communications, is that it?”

“Malcolm, stop. You know I’d never do that. Someone happened to see when you took the comm this morning, that’s all.”

“Well, it’s none of their business! It’s no one’s business but my own!”

“You made it my business, Malcolm!” He was ashamed at the volume of his voice, but he couldn’t control the anger he felt at those words. Reed was acting like their relationship meant nothing and that hurt deeper than Jon was willing to admit at the moment. One moment of weakness was all it took for him to shut himself off from the people who loved him, and damn it if Jon was going to let him go through with that. “That’s what a relationship is about, that’s how they work. You rely on each other, you tell each other the important parts of your life not hide them away. I haven’t told Trip because you asked me not to, and you know I’ll respect that, but I hate feeling like I’m hiding this from him! We’re in this together, we’ll get through this together. Now if you’d stop accusing me of fabricated crimes and tell me what’s wrong, I can help. That’s all I want to do, Malcolm - help.”

Archer kept his distance. He knew it was dangerous to approach a wild animal because they strike at any sign of weakness when cornered, and that’s exactly how the Lieutenant was behaving. Feral. Caged. Jon hated that he was the one putting him in that position. He raised his hands in a sign of surrender and took a cautious step towards him. When Malcolm didn’t raise his eyes, Jon continued closer until he was directly in front of him. He was sad to see the slight tremor of his body, the man shaking with the depth of his rage. He reached his hand out to touch him, but Malcolm saw the movement and caught his hand, holding him in a vicious grip.

“Don’t,” was all he said. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

For a moment Jon was confused by his meaning. “You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

Still, he held Jon in his grasp, fingers pressing into his wrist harshly and sending a spark through the older man. Jon knew there would be half-moon indentations from where Malcolm’s nails bit into his flesh. Suddenly, he understood. Reed was terrified that he _ would _ hurt Jon. He wasn’t himself, he wasn’t in control of his emotions and that was what scared Malcolm the most. Losing control. It had been instilled in him, discipline, control, total vacancy in the face of violent emotion. Malcolm knew he was a minefield, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from detonating and taking someone he loved down with him. It made Archer all the more sure of his words. If Malcolm needed a punching bag, if he needed someone to control in order to regain the control he’d lost himself, Jon was a willing sacrifice.

“You won’t.”

Jon let his shoulders drop, opened himself up to the impending attack. He welcomed it. Malcolm’s lips were on his, demanding entrance. His hands trailed like wildfire down his chest as he divested the older man of his uniform. Jon kissed back eagerly, his hands coming up to tangle in the Lieutenant's hair none-too gently after he removed them from the confines of his sleeves. The growl that escaped from Reed sent a shiver of arousal down his spine and he moaned weakly, the sound quickly swallowed by another scorching kiss. Without warning, he was pushed roughly down onto the bed. He scrambled to sit up on his elbows as he watched Malcolm peel himself out of his navy suit, his pulse racing with each bit of revealed skin. He admired the way his lean muscles moved fluidly beneath his epidermis. It was easy to forget that someone of his stature could be so fortified, but with his entire body on display making Jon’s mouth water with the desire to fit his lips over each inch of smooth skin, he wondered how anyone could overlook him. Had _ he _ overlooked him, or had the desire for him always flown through his veins, unnoticed until Malcolm shocked his suppressed emotions into action?

Those thoughts soon fled his mind. When he was naked, Malcolm wasted no time attaching his mouth to Jon’s neck, biting a bruise to the underside of his stubbled jaw. He sucked at his pulse-point, causing Jon’s vision to blur. He couldn’t help whining at the sensation, like his blood was being siphoned to a single point in his body, directly under Reed’s teeth as though he were a vampire feasting on him. Their lips clashed again, coming together with enough force to knock the wind from Archer’s lungs and leave him gasping for more. His nails scraped shoulder blades as Malcolm moved on to suckle his nipples, harshly drawing them into his mouth and rolling the bud between his teeth. Jon was a mess of groans and sweat, his desire thrumming through his body and a primal need to be taken arising from a place inside of him he didn’t know existed. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days. It’ll be everybody’s business then,” Malcolm growled as he moved down his body towards the tent in his underwear. “You won’t be able to walk down the corridor without everyone knowing you were owned.”

He emphasized his point by sliding the briefs down Jon’s legs and sucking another purple mark into his hip and Archer swore, throwing his head back against the sheets. He stretched one of his hands above his head to fumble for the bottle of slick he knew resided under his pillow and forced it into Malcolm’s hand. Without preamble, Reed poured some of the gel onto his fingers and thrust two inside of him. Jon’s back arched off the bed and his body burned with the pain of the stretch, but it was tinged with the pleasure at being handled so roughly. The feeling of Malcolm’s fingers moving inside him, opening him up for his thick cock, made him pant. He had no idea how long Malcolm worked his tight muscles, too lost in the sensation of his walls stretching to accommodate his fingers that the removal of them was sudden and left him feeling uncomfortably empty. He whined, but Malcolm paid him no mind, instead maneuvering him onto his hands and knees. He bit into Jon’s back, leaving a trail of love marks to rub against his uniform and remind him of this moment. He yelped when Reed sucked particularly harshly into the flesh of his meaty cheek. 

“Malcolm!”

“Shh, don’t worry, love,” he crooned, sliding himself along Archer’s back and tangling a hand in his hair. His cock slipped along the crack of his ass. “I’ve got what you need right here.” 

Malcolm’s hand cradled the back of his head for a moment more before pushing his face into the bed and forcing his ass higher into the air. Archer felt completely exposed in this position. There was nothing he could do against the strong grip in his hair, against the hot rod of steel penetrating his opening with brutal precision. There was nothing he could do but take it. The feeling of being overpowered was not one he was used to, but it made his knees weak and a jolt of shameful pleasure coursed through him. Not giving him time to adjust, Reed immediately set a punishing pace. The angle was just right for Malcolm to hit his prostate forcefully with each thrust and he couldn’t help the cries that escaped him at the near-constant stimulation. The friction building inside of him from the push and pull on his inner walls was overwhelming and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. Neither was Malcolm, if his pants were any indication. He still held Jon’s head to the mattress, but Jon couldn’t help the tiny movements of his hips as he tried to chase Malcolm every time he slid out. The sound of Malcolm’s balls slapping against his backside was music to Archer’s ears, ramping up his anticipation and calling attention to his own neglected sex swinging between his legs with the other man’s forceful thrusts. 

“F-fuck, Mal! I’m so close…!” He panted harshly into the sheets, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. 

Malcolm didn’t slow. “You’re going to come with my cock up your arse, just like I want you too.”

Jon moaned at the words, Reed’s voice harsh in his ear. He felt himself shaking, bursting at the seams with the need to come. He tried to reach for himself but Malcolm slapped his hand away.

“No, you get to come just like this. I know you can do it, darling, don’t worry. I’ll be sure of it, Captain.”

The last word sent him over the edge. The idea that he’d let himself be taken this way with his title used against him was deplorable, making it all the more arousing until Jon could do nothing but fall apart under Malcolm’s steady hands. His orgasm tore through him at a blinding speed, coating the sheets in pearlescent liquid as he heard the man behind him swear. His voice was drowned out by the static invading his head and his body went weak, crumpling to the bed in blissful exhaustion. He felt Malcolm’s own release dripping from between his thighs, his hand still tightly coiled in Jon’s short hair, and let out a low groan. Reed collapsed on top of him, releasing his hair and pulling him close to nuzzle him instead. They lay there out of breath, Jon slowly drifting off to sleep as his body came down from its high. 

“Malcolm,” he slurred. There was something important he needed to say before sleep pulled him under, but his mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and finding the energy to speak was difficult. “You have to tell him. ‘S important.”

Reed stilled beside him for a moment before relaxing, breathing a sigh into Jon’s hair. “I know, love. I will.”

Satisfied, Jon succumbed to the darkness and the warmth of Malcolm’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such steamy, much sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end, folks! I'll admit I've been procrastinating writing this one because I didn't want to let go of these boys, but it's time. In the beginning I wasn't sure how this fic would be received, but I'm so grateful to everyone for reading and leaving such wonderful and encouraging comments. I really appreciate you all <3

Jon woke to the sound of soft voices and knew immediately that word of Malcolm’s aggressive behavior must have reached Trip. He laid as still as possible, trying to keep his breathing even so as to not alert both men to his consciousness while he listened. 

“You could have just told me, Mal. You know I don’t give a hoot what yur daddy says.” There was no anger or disappointment in Trip’s voice as he spoke, only understanding. “All I care about is you, darlin’. I’m sorry you felt you had to go through this alone.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Reed cut in. “I shouldn’t have asked Jon to keep this from you, its just… it felt easier. He kept telling me to talk to you, but every time I thought I would, I couldn’t find the words. Jon was there when the first transmission came in so it was simpler with him. He already knew. But now, with my father threatening to go to Star Fleet Command about us, I don’t know how to tell him! He’s the Captain, he could get in more trouble than either of us for our fraternization.”

“But Mal, we can’t help if we don’t know what’s goin’ on. We both knew somethin’ like this would happen sooner or later, and I’m sure the Cap’n did too. We need to be prepared for it, we need to be on the same page.”

Jon heard Malcolm’s heavy sigh. “I know. I still don’t know how to approach this though.”

“We can talk to him together, Mal.”

“You already have,” Jon sighed, choosing that moment to slowly sit up. He didn’t feel right pretending to sleep so he could eavesdrop on his lovers, besides, he’d heard what he needed to. 

“Well, good afternoon sleeping beauty,” Trip said with a soft smile. “Glad you could join us.”

They were both seated at the foot of the bed, facing each other. Trip had one of Malcolm’s hands between his own larger ones, and Jon could see Porthos wagging happily from his position on the bed between them with Malcolm scratching his ears gently. 

“How are you feeling?” Malcolm asked hesitantly.

“A bit sore, but that was the best sleep I’ve had all week. You sure know how to tucker a man out, Reed.”

Malcolm went red with embarrassment at his words but Trip laughed boisterously. “Ain’t that the truth!”

“I’m glad you two decided to talk. I hate keeping secrets like this, please never make me do it again.” Malcolm muttered an apology, which Archer waved away. “It’s fine, but just. Never again. From now on, we communicate better about important things like this.”

Malcolm sighed. “Well, since you both know everything now, what’s the plan?”

Trip turned to look at Jon expectantly. “Cap’n, there weren’t any rules about fraternization so Mal’s father can’t necessarily use that against us.”

“Especially if I’ve been made aware of the situation and it doesn’t interfere with your work aboard _ my _ship. So I suggest we let him make his claim and then pull the rug out from under him by having the situation being a more trivial matter.”

“You really think that will work?” Malcolm asked, incredulous. 

“Absolutely. The work is what’s most important on this mission, everything else is secondary. As long as fraternization amongst the crew doesn’t affect the progress we make, I see no reason why it should be a problem. You both know your places in my crew.”

“It would be best to keep quiet about your role in all this, seeing as you are the Cap’n,” Trip said thoughtfully. “It wouldn’t do for HQ to think there’s an abuse of authority.”

“Or that we’re trying to sleep our way to the top,” Malcolm added. 

“As much as I dislike it, I have to agree with you. I don’t want to try and explain our relationship to Star Fleet Command, and I definitely don’t want them to attempt to transfer you back to Earth. I need you here, for more reasons than because I love you.”

Jon heard Trip gasp and glanced up with concern. Trip’s eyes were wide and glassy, but he was smiling slightly. Confused, when he turned to Malcolm, his face was much the same, only betraying more shock.

“Was it something I said?” Jon asked with uncertainty.

“It’s just… that's the first time you’ve ever…” Trip tried. He reached over to grasp Archer’s hand with one of his own, squeezing gently.

“You’ve never said you loved us before,” Malcolm finished for him. His lips curled into an easy smile, the one he always wore around his lovers. “It’s not like we didn’t know, it’s just never been said.”

Trip immediately chimed in, saying, “We love you too, obviously.” 

Jon laughed and brought their hands up to his mouth to graze his lips across Trip’s knuckles. “Thank goodness for that.”

-

It was only a few days later when Archer received the transmission from Command. It went about as well as he had hoped for, but the admiral was understanding of human necessities while in space and agreed that as long as the parties involved could continue their jobs without problem, it was perfectly fine. They gave Jon a reprimand for not communicating with them sooner - no self-respecting institution liked being informed of potentially hazardous situations by an outsider rather than their own people - but claimed they trusted his judgement in regards to his crew. Jon couldn’t have been happier with the meeting, but that was shattered when Hoshi rang him in his ready room.

“Sir, you have a transmission from Earth.”

“I just got off from Star Fleet Command, who could it possibly be?” 

“It’s Lieutenant Reed’s father, sir.”

Jon swore under his breath. This couldn’t be good. “Patch him through.”

His screen flared to life again, the face of Reed’s stern father imposing his view. 

“Good day, Captain Archer,” he said.

Jon forced a professional smile onto his face. “It’s good to hear from you, Mr. Reed. What can I do for you?” 

“I’m sending this communication because I believe I have information about my son that you need to hear. You see, it has come to my attention that he is having an affair with another man aboard your ship. In my opinion this is very unprofessional, as it could impact the smoothness with which your ship functions. I know you can’t afford any setbacks.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m actually well aware of my Lieutenant's relationship,” Jon said. He made sure to stress Malcolm’s rank, knowing it would hackle his father to hear his son was a more important member of his crew than most. “You see, they came to me when the relationship began because they felt it was their duty to inform me. I took the matter into consideration, but having seen no evidence of it affecting their work, I don’t find it a problem.”

This information seemed to shock the older man. “Really?”

“Yes. In fact, I just got off a call with Star Fleet Command and they happen to agree. Not sure who passed along the information to them, but I’ll admit to being disgruntled that they took it over my head.”

“Ah, well. I’m glad it hasn’t caused a serious problem for you,” Mr Reed said, not sounding at all pleased. The sour look on his face made the satisfaction pool in Archer’s chest.

“Me too. I’d hate to have had to send two of my senior officers back to Earth. It would have been hell trying to replace them, they’re the best Star Fleet has to offer and I need more men like them aboard. Reed is the best damn tactical officer I could ask for. He’s gotten us out of a number of scrapes.” Jon got quiet for a moment. “We wouldn’t be where we are today without him.” 

“I’m… happy my son has been able to serve you, Captain Archer. He gave up quite the legacy in the Navy to see the stars.”

Jon smiled at that. “I’m glad for that, sir. I’d be lost without him up here. Now, if that’s all you wanted to discuss, I’m afraid I’ve got to get back to business. Is there anything you wished for me to pass on to your son for you?”

“No, thank you.” The disgust was barely hidden on the man’s face. Jon tried to hide his grin. “And thank you for your time, Captain.”

With that, the screen went dark once more. Jon leaned back in his chair and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. He made his way to engineering to speak with Trip.

“Good news,” he said once he managed to pull the Commander away from his precious engines. “We’re in the clear.”

Trip smiled toothily at him, the smudge of grease on his cheek helping to give him a very boyish appearance. “Whoo-hoo!” He hollered, pumping his fist holding his trusty wrench in the air. “That’ll make Mal mighty happy, sir. Have you spoken with him yet?”

“No, you’re the first. I, uh, actually got a transmission from Reed’s father as well.”

Trip narrowed his eyes. “Did ya now. What’d he have tu say?”

“He found it important to notify me about Reed’s relationship, and was very clear about the fact that it was with another man. I told him I was aware and that neither I, nor Star Fleet, find it a problem. I also managed to slip in my unhappiness about not being the one to inform Command about the affairs of my own ship.” Jon and Trip laughed at that. 

“Well I’m glad it went so well. Now get out, Mal is probably sick with worry and I have engine manifolds to scrub.” To offset his words, Trip gently twined their fingers together and gave Jon a private smile. He smiled back, squeezing the other man’s hand in farewell.

“Alright, Trip, I’ll get out of your hair. See you tonight?”

“Of course!” Trip waved him off.

As soon as he stepped into the tactical bay, the crewman Reed had lashed out against a few days prior smiled at him before stepping over to the Lieutenant to bring Archer to his attention. Reed thanked her and Jon considered asking if she would be an ideal candidate for a promotion. Anyone who could handle Reed on a bad day deserved it.

“Captain,” Reed said, conversationally. 

Mirroring the last time he’d made his way to tactical, Archer asked, “Walk with me?” This time, the question was simply that. 

Reed motioned for him to lead the way before following him into the hall. “Good or bad news?” he asked as soon as they were out of ear shot.

“Bad news,” Jon said grimly. It was difficult to keep the smirk off his face and out of his voice. He saw Malcolm’s shoulders stiffen and his posture go rigid. Saving his lover from any more discomfort, he quickly added, “It looks like you and Trip are stuck with each other for a while yet.”

Without a thought for decorum, Reed hit him forcefully on the arm, anger flaring briefly on his face before he broke out into a wide grin just as Trip had. “You utter arse!” he whispered.

Jon laughed and pulled the smaller man into a doorway. He embraced him, happy when he felt strong arms encircle him in return. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. I got a bit of a dressing down from Command but nothing serious once I explained there really wasn’t a problem. Your father followed up with a transmission though. It took all I had not to just shut the damn thing off to avoid him. You’ll be pleased to hear he’s absolutely sour his plan backfired.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Reed said glumly.

“But it gave me the opportunity to talk about how amazing you are, which I thoroughly enjoyed.”

Reed blushed lightly. “You didn’t,” he said.

“Oh I absolutely did. I told him you’re one of Star Fleet’s finest and I’d be lost without you.”

“Jon…”

“And every word was the truth. I’d be absolutely, terribly lost without you, Mal, and without Trip.” 

He pulled back to look at his lover, getting lost in his hazel eyes. Reed wound a hand into the short hairs on the nape of his neck and pulled him down to show his gratitude in a searing kiss. Jon opened his mouth at the swipe of a tongue on his lips, his whole body flushing warm with the slightest touch. It was like he had become conditioned to associate Malcolm with heat whereas before he had been cold and distant. Jon was glad to trade, all too happy to melt against his lover and allow himself to be driven wild. Voices farther along the corridor forced them apart, and Jon let go with a sigh.

“I’ll see you tonight, love,” Malcolm said.

“Can’t wait,” Jon replied.

Malcolm ducked his head and made his way back down the hall. Jon admired his retreating form before turning and heading towards the turbo lift. He didn’t realize he was smiling the whole way back to the bridge until Hoshi pulled him aside.

“I’m glad things worked out, sir. It’s good to see you, Malcolm, and Trip so happy.” 

“Thanks, Hoshi. I still can’t believe it sometimes, but… it’s good. I _ am _ happy, for the first time in a long time.”

She hit him her classic I-told-you-so look, and gave his arm a squeeze before moving back to her station. Sub commander T’Pol raised one of her slanted brows and he smiled at her. Unfazed, she nodded and returned to her work. Archer took his place in the Captain’s chair. It was amazing to him how the ship, with its finicky sensor array and plasma manifolds, had become home. His bridge crew was his second family, and more. His whole life, he’d wanted to be amongst the stars. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else, with any other crew. The _ Enterprise _ truly was the best thing in his life. _ Well, maybe the second _, he thought. He thought back on his everyday encounters with Malcolm and Trip, all of them now colored with feelings of softness and love. They felt like what he’d been looking for in space, and Jon knew the stars wouldn’t feel complete without them. He didn’t feel complete without them. And for once, he didn’t mind that feeling. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Part I is basically establishing Trip and Malcolm's side of the story, Part II will be some Archer time and more smut. We may get to the m/m/m by then too, who knows! Stay tuned!


End file.
